The Prank
by lionangel1
Summary: cannon pairing ... Bella getting even with Emmett while having a little fun with her new power..


It's been over a month since we discovered one of my powers was to turn invisible. We were all fed up with Emmett's teasing and his pranks. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I came up with a way to get even with our dear brother. Alice said we had to involve Rosalie in our plans or she would be hurt. Reluctantly we all agreed but it worked in our favor when Emmett broke one of her brand new heals. I laughed when I seen her launch his ass into a tree. I was clutching my sides it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Jasper and I would go hunting while Rosalie agreed to keep him busy. Alice and Edward drove to Seattle to get video equipment, he was not going to live this down for a long time. During our hunting trips we would work on my new power. It covered my scent and now I was able to cover more than just myself. This thrilled Jasper and Edward when we discovered this fact.

Which bring me back to why Alice and I are currently sitting high in a tree. The plan was now falling into place we followed the guys until Emmett took off running. Alice and I ran behind him thank god he couldn't feel or smell us it would ruin the plan. We stopped when Emmett crouched and I motioned for Alice to get into the tree. It was perfect she was down wind he wouldn't be able to smell her. I watched as Emmett wrestled the bear and it kind of looked like fun. He finally got bored and snapped his neck and drank from the bear. I waited as he stood up to sneak around and Alice gave me a thumbs up. Emmett started to walk away when I got under the bear laying him on my back. It gave the illusion the bear was walking on four legs. I put both my hand on the front paw and crawled towards Emmett. He stared at the bear open mouth shock was the common feature. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few time but I kept coming. Emmett started to back away and tripped over a broken tree landing on his back. I threw in a few growls and Emmett quickly got on his feet. One thing about Emmett is Zombie freak him the hell out. I took a swing at him with the right paw and Emmett let out a blood curdling scream. Thank god I wasn't human I would of pissed myself from laughing so hard. Right on que Jasper and Edward appeared and I made the bear and me disappear.

" Who screamed like a girl?" Edward said

" I didn't know you had that in you don't let Rosalie hear that. You know with you being all manly in all." Jasper threw in since he attacked both Edward and Jaspers manliness. I rolled my eyes men I thought to myself.

" Your not going to believe this but the bear it came back to life. He took a swing at me I'm telling you look he was right there." He turned and we were invisible

"Sure Emmett are you almost done I miss my Bella." Edward through that in and winked at me.

" Oh, we know you two aren't very quiet." Emmett said as I came to his side and swiped him with the left paw. Emmett screamed and took off running he was watching for the zombie bear. He crashed into a tree screaming I couldn't hold it in anymore. I dropped to the ground laughing I wasn't the only one that was the best. I felt Edward toss the bear off my back and pull me into his arms.

Alice jumped out the tree and kissed Jasper as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Did you get it all?" I asked and she laughed

" Yes"

" Time for phase two" I laughed kissed Edward on the lips and Alice and I took off running back to the house. I turned us invisible and leaped into her bedroom window. I took a quick shower while Alice got ready for her part. I dried off and quickly got dressed excited we had scared Emmett.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch rubbing Emmett' back. She winked at me as we took our seats on the couch. Rosalie already had cameras hidden so we can get it all.

" Emmett what did you do to your clothes!" Alice had her ands on her hips glaring at him.

" Not now Alice please." Emmett

" If your home now where are Edward and Jasper Emmett?" He looked at me pleading with me to drop it. " What did you do to my husband Emmett?" I growled at him and he cringed into Rosalie.

" Why can't I see them Emmett?" Alice stands next to me glaring at Emmett.

" This is my que to leave." Emmett clung to her as she untangled herself from he with a glare.

" Enough Emmett, this is not funny you know I have to pick up my car parts before they close." She ranted and he cringed into the couch as she stomped off. I got to give it to her she was very good at acting. It's a good thing Esme and Carlisle took a trip to Alaska. This is going to be good I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. We towered over Emmett as he cringed into the couch.

"We'll Emmett where are Edward and Jasper?" I said in a calm voice I new that would scare him more. " Fine come on Alice lets go look for them." we turned to leave when Emmett blocked us from leaving.

" What are you doing?" Alice growled at him and he cringed.

"You can't go out there please just trust me. Edward and Jasper they will be back soon I promise." He looked scared and I almost cracked feeling sorry for him until Alice glared at me.

" Get out of our way!" I shouted as Alice and I tossed Emmett out of our way and took off running with Emmett screaming behind us. As soon as we were out of view I covered us both and now he couldn't see us. We new Emmett he would go back into the house to scared. We doubled back and leaped into the room. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie we watching the monitors. I looked to see what they were laughing about and Emmett was pacing the room. He was mumbling to himself. " Zombie's aren't real." and something about bear's revenge. Now for the last and final stage it was on me. I silently left the room and crept down the stairs. He swung his head so fast but didn't see anything. I leaped to the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. I rattled a few pots and Emmett screamed and dove under the couch. I silently moved closer to him touching his arm. He flew across the room screaming and I didn't know how much more I could take. I picked up a pillow and he gasped in shock and I tossed it from hand to hand really fast. He backed up more into the wall I swear he looked like he was going to crash through it.

I threw the pillow and hit him in the face and he screamed. Ran out the house screaming I could here him for miles. Everybody came down stairs laughing it was the best moment.

" Should we go look for him?" I asked

" No!" everyone yelled at the same time.

" That was the most fun we have had in ages." Rosalie said still laughing at her goof ball of a husband.

" The best prank ever!" Alice shouted as Edward brought me to the couch.

" Let's watch shall we?" Jasper said and he pulled Alice into his lap.

Hours later Carlisle and Esme came running into the house. They looked worried and I would have panicked if it wasn't for Edwards chuckle on my back.

" Why are you guys home so early?" Thank god it was Rosalie who asked

" We got a frantic message from Emmett. For the life of me I couldn't understand a word he was saying. He just kept screaming about zombies and bears." That was it we all lost it except for Carlisle and Esme who looked at us angry.

" What did you do to Emmett and don't tell me nothing?" Esme said

" We'll we sort of got even since he has been none stop pranking us." I said and they looked at me in shock and surprise.

" It's just better if we show you." Alice said and she smiled at me.

We rewinded the tape and I kept looking over at Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to see there reaction it was comical to say the least. Esme gasped when the bear started to walk she clung to Carlisle. I felt bad Esme was like a mother to all of us and we scared her. Carlisle looked at me shocked when Edward lifted the bear off my back. Esme gave me a strange look but kept watching. I felt Edward chuckling against my back so I new I wasn't in trouble. When it was over Carlisle let out the breath he was holding. I looked at each of us until he landed on me. I squeezed Edwards hands I was starting to get worried. I heard Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward chuckle right before Carlisle started to laugh.

" Finally I think Emmett has some competition after all this time. Welcome to the family Bella." then he stood up pulling Esme out of the chair. I looked at him stumped " shall we go find Emmett?" I stood up pulling Edward with me and we all went searching for Emmett. Edward and I split off from everyone until we heard "What in the world?" Followed by laugher and we ran back stop in our tracks. Here Emmett was dressed in Rambo gear searching for zombie bears.

I had to end this and end this now I turned invisible and snuck up next to Emmett. He was telling Carlisle about zombie bears when I snuck up close to him. " Boo" I yelled jumping back before he hit me he jumped into a tree screaming. I covered my ears he was screaming so loud then he glared at me. I grabbed Edwards hand and took off running back to the house. Emmett was yelling at me all the way home. I would have crashed into a tree had Edward not yanked me out of the way. Which only made me laugh harder that was the most fun I have ever had.

" What is he thinking?" I asked Edward when we reached our cottage.

" He was thinking about killing you until Rosalie threatened him. Now he is plotting his revenge hoping to hide it from Alice and me." I looked at Edward

" Should I be worried?"

" Terrified" Edward said chuckling as he went into the bedroom leaving me gasping at him.

" You better protect me from him!" I hissed and he just chuckled louder. " Dam vampires." I followed after Edward as he tossed his shirt at me.

Emmett tried to get even but failed… chapter two

That was over a month ago and Emmett still glares at me every time I walk into a room. I sat down on the couch across from him while Edward played the piano. I new Emmett wasn't up to anything or Edward would be ready to stop him.

" So little sis how have you been?" I looked at him startled that he was finally talking to me.

" Fine Big Bro how have you been?" I said eyeing him with suspension he had a glint in his eyes. Three things happened so fast the music cut off and Emmett lunged at me. Then I was airborne screaming at the top of my lungs. " Stop" I froze in the air and I looked around shocked I wasn't the only one. I glared at Emmett and he took a few steps back Edward was growling at Emmett.

" You moron you trying to kill me or something! Lets see how you like it you moron!" I don't know why I did it but I flicked my hands in his direction and he flew our the house crashing through the glass window and into a few trees. I was open mouth I wasn't the only one as Emmett dragging himself back into the house. His shirt was torn him body was covered in mud and leaves. He looked like he literally got his ass kicked.

" What the fuck!" Emmett shouted at nothing Carlisle and Esme gasped from the sight of Emmett and the new open area.


End file.
